Decorate The Tree
Decorate The Tree is a Wiggles song from the Yule Be Wiggling video and album. Lyrics CD Version (Hey Dorothy!) (Yes, Captain) (Would you and your friends like to help decorate the Christmas tree?) (That'd be great Captain!) (Ah oh, alright then me hearties. Let's go!) See the Captain wrapping all the toys Christmas gifts for all the girls and boys Bringing lots of joy to everyone helping make this Christmas so much fun Decorate the Tree, Captain! Decorate with me, Captain! Let's all decorate the Christmas tree! Decorate the Tree, Captain! Decorate with me, Captain! Let's all decorate the Christmas tree! We've got tinsel to throw, Flashing lights, as you know There's a present and an angel We can hang Christmas balls, They can be big or small From the branches they can dangle Put the star right up there Throw the tinsel everywhere Now the tree's nearly done and it's time for Christmas fun Now we'll wait for Santa, won't be long Everybody's singing Christmas songs Not long now until it's Christmas Day Once again you'll hear the Captain say Decorate the Tree, Captain Decorate with me, Captain! Let's all decorate the Christmas tree (Come on now me hearties) Decorate the tree! Decorate the Tree, Captain Decorate with me, Captain! Let's all decorate the Christmas tree (This is fun) Decorate the Tree, Captain Decorate with me, Captain! Let's all decorate the Christmas tree DVD Version Captain: Woah ho ho, me hearties! I've got a great idea: to make this Christmas a bit different, why don't I become a singing, dancing Christmas tree? Hoo hoo! All I need's your help to decorate me! Woah ho! (Santa's sleigh goes into the right position forward, when Santa keeps saying "Ho Ho Ho Ho!" while a yellow sparkle shot transitions to the song. Captain Feathersword dances and Greg plays the yellow Maton Guitar. Later, the shots alternate between The Wiggles decorating Captain Feathersword and them, along with The Wiggly Mascots, The Wiggly Dancers, and Santa Claus, dancing to the song.) Greg: Hey, everyone, the Captain wants to be a colorful dancing Christmas tree! He'll be such a wonderful sight to see! Captain: I just need some help to decorate me! Woah ha ho! The Wiggles: Now give three cheers, you must agree, our galant Captain of the sea, he makes a colorful Christmas tree-e-e! Now give three cheers, you must agree, Captain: Oh, yes me hearties! The Wiggles: our galant Captain of the sea, Captain: I'm so galant! Hoo hoo hoo! The Wiggles: he makes a dancing Christmas tree! Captain: Oh, I can dance round and round! Greg: We've got tinsel to throw, Captain, round round you go! Captain: Woah ho ho, I'm getting dizzy! Greg: we can hang Christmas lights, Captain: I'm so colorful and bright! I can't stop this Christmas dancing! Put a star right up there, I've got tinsel everywhere! Hoo hoo! Now I'm nearly done! And it's time for Christmas fun! Woah ho ho! Hoo hoo hoo! Greg: Now the Captain's wish has just come true! He's dancing like a tree for me and you! Captain: This is so much Christmas fun you see? Thank you all for decorating me! Woah ho! The Wiggles: Now give three cheers, you must agree, Captain: Oh, you must agree! The Wiggles: our galant Captain of the sea, Captain: Woah ho! The Wiggles: he makes a colorful Christmas tree! Captain: Oh, lights and sparkly bits everywhere! Hoo hoo hoo! The Wiggles: Now give three cheers, you must agree, our galant Captain of the sea, Captain: I'm so galant! Oh, I like that! Hoo hoo hoo! The Wiggles: he makes a dancing Christmas tree! Captain: Oh, I'm dancing round and round! The Wiggles: Now give three cheers, you must agree, Captain: Hip, hip, hooray! Whoo hoo hoo hoo The Wiggles: our galant Captain of the sea, he makes a charming Christmas tree! Captain: Oh, I'm so charming! Now I'm going to stand still 'till New Year's Eve! Hoo hoo, woah! over Oh ho ho, ooh, this is the best Christmas I've ever had! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Song Credits Trivia *Paul Paddick wrote this song with The Wiggles. *The CD and DVD versions differ the lyrics but keep the same melody. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 2000 version. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Music Category:Wiggly Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Songs that Key Change